


11 Commandments (allowing for inflation)

by nojoking



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojoking/pseuds/nojoking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both the religious and the less religious and the non-religious need guidelines.  What should or could these be - here is one suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 Commandments (allowing for inflation)

11 Commandments – updated and allowing for inflation

_Thou shalt have no other gods before me ….._  
1 God is reflected in the church whose teachings embody society’s moral values.  
You shall support your society and it shall support you. If you try to destroy society then it may choose to destroy you. 

_Thou shalt not make any graven image ……_  
2 You are responsible for society being to your satisfaction. Free speech is earned by accepting responsibility; There are no rights without responsibility.  
Avoid excess - total dedication to God is as difficult as total dedication to Mammon. The ordinary man must maintain a balance between the two. The target should be hard to attain. 

_Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord in vain …._  
3 Society decides the limits of tolerance and also whether others may worship and maintain a different but reasonable moral code. 

_Six days shalt thou labour …._  
4 Avoid excess – all work and no play is as unbalanced as all play and no work. 

_Honour thy father and thy mother …._  
5 Respect and learn from your elders and betters; both from their mistakes as well as their successes. 

_Thou shalt not kill._  
6 To kill, destroy or maim is wrong. Although self-defence may be acceptable at times to some societies you must be guided by your conscience. 

_Thou shalt not commit adultery._  
7 Watch for each of the deadly sins which include Greed, Anger, Sloth, Pride, Jealousy, Lust, Envy. Theft, Adultery, Coveting and so on are symptoms. 

_Thou shalt not steal._  
8 Avoid excess – to waste valuable resources is wrong. Do not maltreat your own or another’s spirit, body, mind or property by word, deed or attitude. 

_Thou shalt not bear false witness._  
9 Avoid excess – You have only one life and you must not waste yourself on ‘what if’. Do better next time. 

_Thou shalt not covet …._  
10 Avoid excess – mental, moral and spiritual sins are as damaging as the merely physical aspects. 

11 Do not weaken these basic rules by the exceptions and complications which can be found. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a document that has been a work-in-progress for some years - and has not been altered for over 3 years. 
> 
> It is NOT supposed to create argument (although the Bible-is-Perfect groups will demur) - it is supposed to encourage you to THINK.   
> Best wishes


End file.
